Y así nació Trunks
by NebilimK
Summary: De nuevo, una historia alternativa de la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma. Un poco más sentimental que la anterior, pero me gustó mucho. Os vais a hartar de leer.


He visto gran parte de la serie Dragon Ball Z recientemente. Principalmente los capítulos en los que se ve envueltos Vegeta y Bulma. He descubierto facetas de Vegeta y como ha evolucionado de darle igual Bulma y su hijo hasta ser una parte importante de su vida; me explico, cuando Bulma tiene el crío y Vegeta está luchando contra el Doctor Gero, la nave donde iba la mujer se estrella y a él le da igual, algo que le reprocha Trunks del futuro. No obstante, más adelante, se enfada cuando les sucede algo y se alivia cuando están seguros (casi al final de la serie). Bulma ha evolucionado y con el tiempo es más cariñosa con el príncipe, pero se vuelve más "señora": gritona y gruñona; ante lo que Vegeta reaccionada callando, como un marido calzonazos. Por lo que dicen, además, no se casaron al principio, pero Vegeta la denomina como "su esposa" así que doy por hecho que se llegaron a casar más adelante en algún tipo de ceremonia privada o ni eso, sino que pudieron firmar y punto (según Trunks del futuro, Bulma es poco tradicional).

Bueno, dejo de daros conclusiones y demás. Espero que os guste.

I

Habían sido alertados de la futura llegada de los androides que destruirían la Tierra. Cada uno de nuestros guerreros se dispusieron a entrenarse a fondo y dentro de sus posibilidades. Vegeta jugaba con ventaja, encontrado todo tipo de comodidades y avances tecnológicos junto a la familia de Bulma, que lo acogió encantada. Yamcha se sentía celoso e inferior a su lado, ya que era incapaz de igualarlo y tuvo que resignarse a entrenar sin hacer uso de la cámara de gravedad. No obstante, se veía afortunado por estar con tan hermosa joven, algo que en el fondo le hacía creer que él era mejor que Vegeta.

Su relación no iba demasiado bien, pero tampoco demasiado mal. Ellos tenían tiempo libre de sobra, pero buscaban excusas para no verse. Su vida en pareja estaba siendo demasiado monótona. Yamcha no se atrevía a avanzar más con Bulma porque no quería distraerse mientras que ella se estaba distrayendo con Vegeta.

Pero Yamcha quería calor y cariño de una mujer. Lo encontraría a la luz de la noche cuando salía de paseo. Era hermosa y le hizo olvidarse de todo. Incluyendo a Bulma. Cogió el valor necesario para sincerarse y para contárselo a Bulma.

Fue un mal momento. Vegeta había sufrido un accidente en la cámara de gravedad. Ella estaba sensible y se enfado mucho con el que había sido su pareja. Ella se refugió en Vegeta. Le miraba cada día mientras descansaba en la cama, cubierto de heridas. Dormía sentada a su lado, encima de la mesa. Le daba de comer aunque él no quisiese. Poco a poco vio a Vegeta como a alguien más de su familia. Se gritaban y se decían lo mucho que se odiaban, pero al día siguiente olvidaban lo sucedido y volvían a gritarse de nuevo. Su madre bromeaba de su relación. Ésta estaba encantada con él porque le parecía atractivo y sencillo. También le gustaba que su hija no se recluyese en el laboratorio con (y como) su padre.

Vegeta retomó el entrenamiento, pero él echaba de menos su relación con Bulma. Quería que ella estuviese a su lado, vigilándolo y dándole órdenes. Le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía sentir importante. Le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención de una mujer.

No la veía como un objeto sexual. No estaba atraído por ella sexualmente. Era guapa y de carácter fuerte. No le tenía miedo. Pero el estar encerrado en la cámara de gravedad entrenando tantas horas le hacía crecer su apetito... un apetito que no era desde luego de comida.

Fue entonces cuando se empezó a fijar en ella. A desearla. A desnudarla con la mirada. Se paseaba con escasa ropa por casa, sobretodo cuando hacía calor. No lo soportaba más. Su entrepierna latía y notaba como su ropa se apretaba por la presión. Tenía que tomarla.

II

Las mujeres del planeta Vegeta cumplían muchos misiones y entre otras, el ser utilizadas para la procreación. Los mejores guerreros tenían derecho a hacerlo. Él sería el mejor y más poderoso guerrero, por lo que le tocarían muchas mujeres. Una buena vida donde las haya. En cambio, en la Tierra, y como en otros planetas, las mujeres había que ganárselas de diferente manera. No valía el ser poderoso sino el ser guapo, o adinerado, o romántico... pero él era frío e introvertido, ¿qué demonios debía hacer?

Bulma lloraba en silencio en su habitación recordando tiempos mejores con Yamcha. Él había intentado que Bulma lo perdonase. Le había suplicado volver a su lado. Pero ella se sentía rota. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Bajó a la cocina. Tenía hambre. Allí estaba Vegeta, devorando la comida como si no hubiera mañana. De hecho, no se percató de la presencia de la mujer hasta que abrió la nevera y cogió un yogurt. Se sentó a su lado, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa, mujer? -preguntó Vegeta con su tono arrogante.- ¿Te has echo pupa con tus máquinas?

No respondió, algo que le molestó a Vegeta que la miraba con mayor desprecio.

-Te he hablado. Más te vale responder.

Ella tomaba el yogurt ignorándolo completamente. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Estaba sensible y el humor de perros de Vegeta no ayudaba.

-Las terrícolas sois una lloronas. Deja de llorar. Me voy a enfadar.

Pero ella empezaba a sollozar.

-Deja de llorar. Es una orden.

Ella se levantó. Puso su comida sobre la encimera y se marchó. Vegeta la siguió con su mirada. Se preguntó que le ocurría. No era que le importaba, pero no le gustaba que tuviese ese humor, ¿y si necesitaba nuevos trajes? Ella debía estar a pleno rendimiento para él.

III

Vivía en su particular castillo. La familia de Bulma lo servía como si fuese un príncipe, cosa que lo era, pero no en aquel planeta que tanto odiaba. Lo que no sabía era que Bulma también lo era. Se acercó al centro para comprar cuchillas de afeitar de su agrado. Por el camino, pudo oír a la gente cuchichear sobre ella. Le enfadó, pero le hizo ver la realidad:

-¡Mira lo que pone esta revista! -exclamaba un hombre.

-Vaya, no sabía que el patrimonio de esa familia fuese tan elevado -le decía la mujer que le cogía del brazo.

-Los Brief son los reyes de la Tierra.

-Me comentaron que además que la hija es bellísima -decía el chico que les acompañaba- ojalá tuviese la suerte de poder estar con ella.

Vegeta siguió con la mirada el grupo y vio el título de la revista. Tenía que hacerse con una. La encontró enseguida en un puesto. Alagaba a los Briefs y daba "una exclusiva" sobre la aparición de un misterioso hombre en su casa. Vegeta se identificaba en la foto mal tomada. Decían que podía tratarse de un modelo, por su físico, pero no descartaban que fuese un boxeador o que se tratase de un empresario con mucho tiempo libre para entrenar. Le resultó gracioso.

IV

Se deshizo de la revista antes de entrar en la casa. Seguro que a ninguno de sus miembros de esa familia le gustaba leer sobre ellos. Luego recordó las palabras "Los Brief son los reyes de la Tierra". Bulma era una princesa entonces. Digna de sus estatus. Era gracioso. Bulma le parecía demasiado vulgar.

Ese mismo día, ya a la noche, cuando fue a meterse en cama sucedió algo que los marcaría para siempre. Bulma entró en su habitación. Ignoró los gritos y reproches de Vegeta y lo besó. Lo besó apasionadamente. Él no sabía ni donde poner las manos. Se quedó quieto y sorprendido, disfrutando de lo que le estaba ofreciendo la "princesa". No quiso reconocer que era su primera vez. El sexo era una distracción. No había entrenado el autocontrol lo suficiente, algo por lo que sabía que no estaba preparado para ello.

Lo besó un rato más antes de que ella lo empujase sobre la cama. Le hizo gestos para que se quitase la camiseta. No le dijo nada ni quería hacerlo. Cuando hablaban siempre acababan discutiendo.

Él fue ganando confianza y se atrevió a acariciar la cintura de Bulma. Suavemente. Por encima de su camisón rojo. Ella se limitaba a besarle y a acariciar sus músculos. Su masculinidad se puso dura enseguida y empezó a observarse su erección debajo de sus pantalones ajustados. Ella era consciente de ello y su siguiente paso fue acariciar esa zona, ganando un suspiro de su compañero de cama.

Bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando a Vegeta totalmente desnudo. Se quitó sus bragas y volvió a besarle. Bulma esperaba que él continuase con algún movimiento antes de que entrara en ella porque Bulma no quería lastimarse, como le había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores con Yamcha. Pero Vegeta no sabía que hacer. Así que cogió la mano musculada del guerrero y la puso en su húmeda entrepierna. Agarrando la mano de aquel hombre fue acariciando esa zona sensible suspirando y gimiendo. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Vegeta la observaba y parecía que empezó a percatarse de como funcionaba aquello. Acarició la entrepierna de su compañera sin que ella tuviera que guiarle. Era algo que a ella le gustaba más. Él no sabía que era aquéllo tan húmedo que empezaba a tener en su mano, pero supo que era algo bueno por la cara de placer de Bulma.

Ella empezó a moverse arriba y abajo de su mano. Sus pechos se movían al ritmo que él marcaba con su mano. Quiso tocarlos. Lo hizo con su mano libre. La sensación de poseerlos le agradó. Eran suaves. Tan suaves como él se imaginaba.

Bulma ya se sentía preparada para empezar. Se colocó sobre la masculinidad de Vegeta y la introdujo dentro de ella. Notó el calor y la presión de ella. Le gustó. A Vegeta le gustó más. Fue una sensación nueva para él. Una sensación increíble. La cosa mejoró cuando ella empezó a moverse. Arriba y abajo. Empezaron a gemir con más fuerza y frecuencia. Él emitía algún gruñido mientras que ella decía de vez en cuando su nombre. Esa sensación se alargó durante unos minutos.

Bulma tuvo varios orgasmos hasta que Vegeta se corrió dentro de ella. Se sintieron aliviados.

-Es la primera vez que pasamos tanto tiempo sin discutir -comentó él.

-No lo estropees.

Ella se levantó y se marchó. Se dejó sus bragas. Vegeta se las entregó después de olerlas y grabar en su cerebro el olor de aquella mujer.

V

No había visto a Bulma las semanas siguientes. Estaba demasiado ocupado y necesitaba muchas horas de entrenamiento para centrarse en él. En su mente estaba ella. Moviéndose arriba y abajo. Con sus pechos en movimiento. Una imagen muy sensual y que le gustaría revivir. Tenía que verla.

Se decidió ir una noche. Sus padres deberían estar durmiendo. Deberían.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, a Vegeta le gustará la noticia -oía a su madre consolar a Bulma.

-¿Noticia? -se preguntaba él.

-No sé si le agradará ser padre -decía Bulma.

-¿Ser padre? ¿Voy a ser padre? -Vegeta sonrió. Era una buena noticia.

La imagen de Bulma sobre él en la cama fue sustituida por imágenes de su pasado. Con su padre hablando con él y dándole consejos. Se imaginó como podría ser la relación con su hijo. Deseaba que fuese un guerrero como él y poder enseñarle.

La barriga de Bulma fue en aumento y aún no había conversado con ella. Hasta que se la encontró en el sofá cuando él iba a ver las noticias en la televisión.

-Ah, hola -dijo tímidamente mientras se tapaba la barriga.

Él se limitó a sentarse a su lado. Vio la barriga y casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

-Parece que esta noche va a hacer más calor -comentó Vegeta al ver la previsión meteorología.

-Sí, lo parece.

-¿Cuándo nacerá?

-Dentro de unos meses. El médico dice que nacerá en tres y medio.

La madre de Bulma entró en escena poniendo una bandeja de postres sobre la mesa.

-¿No crees que es algo maravilloso?

Vegeta no respondió. Cogió uno de los pasteles y se los ofreció a Bulma, con la esperanza de que se abriera más a él y poder aunque sea, discutir como antes.

Ella se negó al principio, pero después empezó a devorar los postres. Vegeta no quiso coger ninguno. A lo mejor su hambrienta compañera le mordía la mano si lo intentaba. Parecía una muerta de hambre.

VI

De vez en cuando se sentaba con ella en el sofá. Distantes. Hasta que iniciaron una pelea por el mando. Vegeta quería ver una película de superhéroes mientras que Bulma quería ver un reportaje sobre un nuevo producto electrónico. Él le elevó la voz. Ella subió la apuesta y gritó por encima de su voz. Él aumentó el tono. Ella más. Al final su discusión era un montón de gruñidos. Terminaron por decir incoherencias. Vegeta usó un insulto muy sofisticado que la hizo reír.

-¿Qué demonios? -fue su reacción ante la risa desenfrenada de Bulma.

Ella se llevó la mano a la tripa. Las risas despertaron al bebé que llevaba dentro, que empezó a darle patadas. Él se preocupó, pero ella para tranquilizarle, puso su mano sobre su barriga.

-Es el bebé, va a ser como su padre.

Vegeta permaneció varios segundos en silencio. Sorprendido y boquiabierto. Su corazón latió con más fuerza que nunca. Era su hijo. Su legado.

Bulma se acurrucó entre los brazos de Vegeta.

-Mi princesa... -susurró él.

VII

El gran día llegó cuando estaban en una situación parecida. Ella le gritaba para que fuese a buscar a sus padres. Ellos la llevaron a su habitación, preparada para atender el parto. Vegeta no sabía que hacer. Se decidió por no participar y esperar fuera.

Le dolía el oír a Bulma gritando. No sabía que sucedía, pero sabía que debía doler. Entonces, oyó un lloro. Un lloro de bebé.

-Aquí está tu bebé -dijo su padre.

Tenía que entrar, pero el padre de Bulma nada más salir de la habitación le informó de la situación y no le dejó que pasase.

-Es un niño, enhorabuena.

¡Un niño! ¡Un niño! Vegeta sonrió. Quería dar saltos de alegría. Un heredero. ¿Sería poderoso?

El señor Brief entró con una cajita. Pudo ver que se trataba de utensilios médicos. Unos segundos después de que entrase, oyó al niño llorar con fuerza. Se preocupó y entró.

Estaba nervioso. ¿Qué le hicieron al niño?

Vio al niño cubierto de sangre. No lo habían lavado aún. El señor Brief sujetaba una cola. ¡Una cola! Entendió rápidamente lo que había ocurrido y se marchó. Ni siquiera vio a Bulma. No le importaba. Estaría bien, sino sus padres estarían hablando de ella. Además, su madre era una histérica, si hubiera pasado algo con ella lo sabría antes de entrar.

Se fue a dormir a su cuarto. Apenas durmió unas horas. Quería ver a su hijo. Se incorporó y se fue a la habitación de Bulma. Entró sigilosamente y cogió al pequeño en brazos. Lo abrazó.

-Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

Puso al niño en la cuna y se marchó.

A partir de entonces se tranquilizó y dejó de preocuparse por Bulma y el crío y se centró en el entrenamiento. Ser el mejor era más importante que ellos. Pronto sintió el poder de super-sayian.

El niño lloraba con la presencia de Vegeta. Era una presencia amenazadora. Él no puso de su parte y con el tiempo hasta se olvidó de su rostro. Faltaba poco para que viniesen los androides. Él estaba listo.

Notas: Vegeta dice en un capítulo, cuando se sacrifica para proteger a Trunks y para despedirse de él que la única vez que le había dicho lo mucho que le quería había sido el día de su nacimiento. Él le abraza de manera fría, pero le abraza. Supongo que por dentro estaría muy triste y preocupado. Más adelante Goku le convence de que le ayude cuando le explica que la Tierra fue destruida junto con su mujer. La cara se le cambia por completo.

No nos olvidemos del gran momento cómico en el que Goku ofrece "una foto de una modelo firmada" al viejo de la tierra de los dioses; Vegeta le dice a Goku que él no conoce a ninguna modelo; luego se enfada mucho. Sabía que la "modelo" de la que hablaba Goku se trataba de su mujer. No sé como Goku salió vivo. Él se defendió cuando el príncipe le exclama que le de una foto de Chichi con un "si lo hiciese, Chichi me mataría" (algo así). Gran momento.


End file.
